


Promise

by alienat



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Some angst, inspired by spoilers of 3x18, possible spoilers for 3x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Felicity gets hurt, Oliver has to reevaluate what’s really important in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> **This was inspired by a couple of spoilers floating around for 3x18.** So if you’re a spoilerphobe you might want to stay away from this oneshot.

When the call comes, everything stops.

The words that pierce the fog in his mind are: Felicity, hurt, Starling City General.

Oliver doesn't remember how he got to the hospital. In hindsight he can be glad he didn't crash his motorcycle and landed in a ditch. But he made it in one piece and is now running through the hallways, his shoes squeaking on the linoleum floor. 

He turns a corner and sees Donna Smoak in conversation with some doctor. She nods along to whatever the doctor is telling her as Oliver makes his way over. 

The moment she notices him her shoulders sag with relief. "Oliver, thanks for coming."

He shakes his head and pulls her into a hug. "Of course." He turns to the doctor. "How is she?"

"She's pretty banged up right now, but we're certain that she'll recover completely." The doctor looks over his shoulder and points at a doorway. "We gave her some heavy pain meds, but you can go see her for a while. Just call one of the nurses if you need something."

"Thank you, Doctor," Oliver says and takes Donna's arm. "How bad is it, really?"

Donna sighs. "She has a lot of cuts and bruises, a broken rip and a bruised shoulder. She also has a slight concussion." She shakes her head. "They said she got lucky, if she'd hit the pavement with her head instead of her shoulder, she'd be dead."

A cold shiver runs Oliver's spine. They got so close to losing her forever. What would he have done? What if...?

Focus. They need... he needs to focus on something else. The thought of losing her just cuts too deep. 

"What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute we were laughing, crossing the street, the next I am on the ground because Felicity pushed me out of the way of a speeding car. And she is... ." A sob escapes her lips. 

Oliver pulls her into another hug. "Shh, it's okay. She'll be fine. She's strong."

"I know," Donna says and shakes her head. "Maybe I should stop visiting Starling City. Whenever I'm here something horrible happens."

"Hey, this is not your fault, okay?" He grabs her arms. "It's the driver's fault. We make sure he'll get what he deserves."

Donna nods. "Thank you."

"C'mon, let's go see how she's doing."

~~~~

Felicity is asleep when they enter. Her head is bandaged, and her hands and arms are littered with scratches. A big bruise is peeking out from beneath her hospital gown where her neck meets her shoulder. It's a shock to see her like this, but Oliver reminds himself she is going to be okay. 

Donna rushes over to Felicity's bed and he turns towards the window. He doesn't like listening in on the conversation. 

Outside the sun has set, Roy and Dig will have to handle tonight's patrol. Laurel will probably join them too. No matter how much he doesn't want Laurel to do what she's doing, he can't stop her. And tonight he's glad that there are enough people out there to keep the city safe. It means he can stay here with Felicity. 

She could have died tonight. And there was nothing Oliver or the Arrow could have done to save her. According to the doctors only luck did that. 

He rubs a hand over his face. 

An accident. A speeding car did this. It's ironic, how often she could have been seriously hurt during the countless nights she spent helping him, and when it happens it's an accident and has nothing to do with his crusade. 

He could have lost her because of a speeding car. Because she crossed the street at the wrong time. Because she pushed her mom out of the way to save her. 

All of this is giving him a headache. He needs to get some air.

"I'm gonna call Dig, tell him how she's doing," he says. 

Donna nods. "Sure. I'll stay here."

Dig answers on the first ring. "How's she?"

"She'll be okay. Cuts and bruises, a broken rip, a bruised shoulder and a concussion. But nothing that can't be fixed. She's sleeping now."

"How are you?"

Oliver takes a deep breath. "I'm fine."

"Liar," Dig says softly. "None of us is fine, least of all you."

"She could have died tonight, Dig. The doctors say she got lucky. If she'd have hit the pavement differently..."

"Shit."

"Yeah." Oliver pinches the bridge of his nose. "There's nothing I could have done. She crossed a fucking street when the car hit her. Pushed her mom out of the way too."

"Oliver, this is not your fault."

"I know, and isn't that ironic. She's been in danger because of me more times than I can count. But she gets hurt while crossing the street."

"Shit happens, Oliver. Every one of us can get hurt any second. But you can't let it keep you from living your life."

"I could have lost her tonight... we could have lost her."

"But you didn't, we didn't." Diggle lets out a deep breath. "Question is what are you gonna do now?"

Oliver looks up at the sky. And isn't that the multi-million dollar question?

~~~~

When he returns to Felicity's room, Donna jerks awake in her chair. 

"You should go home, get some rest."

She looks at Felicity, who's still knocked out by the pain meds. "I don't wanna leave her alone."

"I'll stay." Donna looks at him skeptically. "I'll call the moment she wakes up. I promise. But you need to rest too, and not in a hospital chair."

"Okay. But you'll call."

"Of course."

Donna presses a kiss to Felicity's forehead and Oliver hugs her again before she leaves. The room falls eerily silent when the door closes behind her. 

Oliver pulls the chair back to Felicity's bedside and sits down. He touches her fingertips with his, afraid that he'll hurt her if he touches her more, but needing the contact nonetheless. 

"You scared the living hell out of me," he whispers. "Don't ever do that again." He gently lifts her hand and kisses her fingertips. "I can't lose you. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

Her hand twitches and he looks up at her face. Felicity's eyes are open and she's looking at him tiredly. "Oliver?"

"Hey, how are you?"

She groans. "What happened? What's going on?"

"You don't remember? You were hit by a car when you left Palmer Industries with your mom. You pushed her out of the way and took the brunt of the hit."

"Oh."

"You're a hero." He smiles and pushes a strand of her hair out of her face. "You have a broken rip, a bruised shoulder and a concussion, but the docs say you'll be fine."

She frowns. "No scars?"

Oliver can't help but laugh. "Only you would worry about not having any scars."

"You're a hero and you have scars to show for it. You even have a suit."

He closes his eyes, swallowing down a lump in his throat. "You don't need to have scars or a suit to be hero, Felicity." He meets her eyes. "Do you hurt? Do I need to get someone so they can give you more pain meds?"

"Nope, I'm fine."

So this is the morphine talking. "Okay. I need to call your mom. I promised that I'd call the second you woke up." He stands up but Felicity takes hold of his hand. 

"Don't leave. Please."

"I'll be back in a minute."

"Please." She looks at him and something in her eyes makes him sit back down. "I can't lose you again."

"Felicity, I'm right here."

"But you weren't. You were dead. You left me and you died."

He's gonna kick Merlyn's ass for ever telling his team that he'd supposedly died on that mountain top. "I came back, Felicity. I'll always come back to you." He takes her hand gently between his, careful of her injuries. "I never wanted to leave you in the first place. I wanted to stay."

She looks at him intently. "Then stay, don't leave."

"Only if you will stay too," he says. "I couldn't bear to lose you either."

Felicity smiles. "I'll stay."

He leans forward and presses a soft kiss to her forehead. "Then I'll stay too. Get some more sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise me?"

The last time she asked for a promise he couldn't give her one. But he can now. Nothing will ever keep him from her again. 

"I promise." 


End file.
